I am Neon - Chapter 11
Chapter 10 <<<<< ---- >>>>> Chapter 12 Chapter 11 Even now, over twenty standard hours later, Dr. Yolti wasn’t in a very good mood. Who did she think she was? Giving him orders and demanding that he go out there with her, risking his health and most likely his life. She was a xenobiologist, what did she know about taking samples? He had read up on her. She had never really left the campus of her University and hadn’t even conducted any original research of her own for decades. And even back when she was an active researcher, she used the observation results and findings of others to come to her conclusions in her well heated, well lit and totally safe study somewhere on the boring and safe campus of the New Cambridge University . He did not dismiss her many academic and scholastic achievements, but he felt strongly that she dismissed his and that her haughty disposition was based on an inflated, self-serving sense of her own importance. He wasn’t exactly a fresh Flitshi himself and Shirrocco planet was his sixty-eight field research assignment. Maybe he did not have the same academic cloud as that swaggering female, because he did not spend time in a quiet study to write lofty peer envied papers on subjects field researchers had risked life and limb collecting data. He was a Vantax and as such of course academically at a disadvantage. Every second Vantax was a scientist while the other half were scholars and so it came that there were millions and millions of brilliant Vantax scientists and it was hard to stand out. Intellectually he knew that the species had very little to do, with academic credit for research results and peer recognition. As a matter of fact, he could very easily apply for a teaching post at an academy or university, but he loved field research and applying science rather than teaching it. However, in times like these, he liked to forget that and focus his professional anger and frustration at the insulting culprit. He switched the multi-use surface of his science console to the analytical mode and told the robot behind the transparent wall to enter the next atmospheric sample in the analyser. The silver metallic spidery looking robot clinging to the ceiling of the antiseptic, completely dust contaminant free room, took another sample container out of the magazine tray and deposited into a slot that matched the shape of the container and stopped moving, while the container rotated inside the analyzer. Only a few seconds later analytical data populated a visual display and the composition of the sample was broken down in elements present and their percentage. There were particle counts, molecule counts and a host of data concerning temperatures, compounds, and concentration ratios. Another display showed the location data where and when the drone had collected the sample. Adding wind speed and other atmospheric data to each sample. There was nothing even remotely unexpected. Not in terms of individual samples and not in terms relating all samples to a bigger planet-wide analysis. There weren’t any complex molecules out there. There weren’t any aerosols to speak of and nothing solid until way down when the pressure became so strong, Helium stopped being a gas but changed properties and became metallic helium and so dense no conventional drill could penetrate it, and certainly hard enough to walk on, if one could walk under these pressure and high-temperature conditions that is. Union technology was able to provide special suits, equipped with very strong energy field support to do just that. Not that anyone really had a reason to do so since the famous Helium core walk on Bellophon planet by Commander Rick Steinbeck of the United Stars Explorer corps in 4002 OTT . A Vantax would never decide to try something like that. Yet especially humans had to do things like that. Climb mountains, dive into oceans, land on all sorts of objects and do things no one really thought possible, feasible or in the Vantax case practical. It never crossed the Vantax mind that, the Hotzies would have never been discovered if everyone would think that way. Hotzies, often called ‘crawling pizzas’ were sentient beings that actually lived on the surface of metallic helium core inside a gas giant of even bigger proportions than Shirrocco. He did recall the avatar visit of Dr. Hyra , a Hotzie. The size reduced projection of that gas planet denizen had evaluated the core of Shirrocco planet to see if it might be of interest to the Hotzies, but Hyra declared that there wasn’t enough of the metallic matter accumulated the Hotzies consumed and declared the planet of no interest to the ‘crawling pizzas’. He had not really minded Chimeer taking the scientific lead on this assignment, because someone had to and it usually only meant more responsibilities and more work. However, he did mind ever since the Kilonian had this crazy idea that there was life out there. He resented the Kilonian’s decision to call in that arrogant human female even more. Why would they need her? They had all the instruments and all the scientific expertise she had and when it came to experience it was her who lacked more than everyone aboard. Dr. Yolti triggered another sample analysis when the lab door hummed open and the SII representative came in. Yolti didn’t really like the man aboard. This was a scientific evaluation and not a tourist attraction. However since this was a civil project and the man had requested to observe for his corporation they could not refuse. The man smiled at the Vantax.”Good Third Hour to you , Dr. Yolti. Did you have any results that would suggest life?” “No not yet.” “As you understand the answer to this question is of course of paramount importance to SII Energy .” “Yes I do. You mention this fact every time you are around at least five times.” Ralph sighed. “Well that is what they pay me for, but since that is out of the way. I can switch to private mode and hope you would allow me to stay a little and observe your work. I am of course only a layman but you have created a very impressive body of work.” The Vantax felt a little less annoyed and turned on his lab stool. “Well that is only natural as this is my sixty-eight field assignment after all.” The man waved his hand. “Yes indeed, but there are others in the Science corps that can look at that many and even more field assignments, but I doubt there are many who can claim to be the leading researcher identifying and reproducing the molecule of the Trapper Palm tree sap on Green Hell . I personally think this should have earned you the Beilstein award in Bio-Chemistry that year.” Dr. Yolti got up and went to the serv-matic.”I had no idea you knew about that. Would you care for a refreshment?” “I am not sure if your system has the capability or correct molecule map to make Sarpsmong . I am particularly fond of it. I am sure if it can be found it had to be of a Serv matic you use.” “I ever got to get the right map or even a supply cassette for the base compounds. But I have the real ingredients here and can make it the traditional way. “ The Vantax said with a proud tone in his nasal voice. “I am mildly surprised to find a human even knowing about this very traditional Vantax beverage. I am certain there are Vantax that don’t know it.” “What is good will always be remembered and Sarpsmong is delicious if made correctly.” Dr. Yolti had to agree, even a few drops of the wrong sap could make the experience a horrible one. “Well, I am not only a chemist but also a very decent Sarpsmong mixer.” He opened a beautifully decorated wooden case and started to manipulate several silvery valves and slide levers and then placed a little glass vial with the handle under a spout. “Now it must rest to be fully infused with the aroma of the seven saps.” The human sat down.”I am not in a hurry and I am watching a true master. I can already smell the aroma.” “Oh yes, human noses are so much more sensitive. But I begin to smell it too.” The Vantax sat down, handed the human the small vial with a dark green liquid inside and started to make a second one. “If you ask me Mr. Iseratte , there is nothing out there but that arrogant female wants another academic triumph. Who knows why she really came, it can’t be just devotion to a pupil. She had too many of those and I am sure Chimeer was neither the best nor the most devoted.” “I can not begin to tell you how good this Sarpsmong is. I think it is better than they serve at Hundrmong in Van capital .” “Distance to the masters at Hundrmong makes you say that, but I am deeply pleased you say so.” “Why don’t you call me Ralph and let me enjoy the savory aroma a little longer.” “I make us a second one, Ralph. So you work for SII long?” “Twelve years to be exact. Great company to work for. Come to think of we have great research facilities all over the Union and our campus on Onyx planet is perhaps unequaled.” “Yes Onyx planet is famous for that, but they would never even consider me. Only the best of the best ever receive an invitation.” “I would apply if I were you, what could it hurt?” “That is true. Where should I apply If I decide to do so?” “I don’t actually know, but I find out for you. I am sure my boss will know.” Ralph knew he had the Vantax. He played his role and no one could ever say Ralph bribed him. That he had to drink that god awful, bitter concoction was just part of it all. “She want’s me to go out there in a suit. No actually she ordered me to do so, can you believe that?” Ralph had heard the conversation but again played the uninformed.”Who ordered you to do what?” “Dr. Bloch, that female Xeno biologist that has arrived recently. She wants me to go out with a floater suit and take more samples.” “I fail to see what that would do. Is she a biochemist too and find fault in your way of collecting samples and does she even have the authority to order you to do anything?” “No she has no authority at all and I resent her questioning my methods!” I show her! Ralph suppressed a smile and got up.”Thank you so much for the Sarpsmong. It was delicious.” The SII man left the lab facilities while the Vantax watched him leave. The scientist was certain he had to rectify his initial dislike to the human. He found him now utterly delightful, refined in manners and taste. The Vantax wondered what it would be like on Onyx planet. He had heard so many things and all of it were exceptionally positive. The general consensus was, that there was hardly a place more nurturing to science. A place without budget limitations at all and an environment where scientist were pampered like celebrities with salaries lifting them into the realm of the very wealthy. After so many years spending time on all kinds of planets, light years removed from real creature comforts and far distant to real culture and class; Dr. Igni Yolti was quite ready to make the change. If they accepted his application he would be on his way in an instant. Out of curiosity he opened his own personnel file, just to see what a potential recruiter might find and perhaps to recall a few noteworthy highlights in his career. All his good mood and dream like fantasizing was gone in an instant, as he noticed someone was writing in his personnel file at the very moment. The file was open on a local terminal and there was only one person aboard the station that could alter personnel records, the appointed science lead, Dr. Chimeer. He almost forgot to breath as he noticed that cursed Kilonian not only adding things, but he had erased several lines of text. Text that a previous lead had added praising Yolti’s attention to detail and diligent work ethics. The Vantax could barely contain his rage as he saw new text appear that spelled out the complete opposite. “Dr. Yolti questioned the logical and precise course of action recommended by renowned Xeno biologist Dr. Bloch. He undermined station morale by insensitive comments regarding the recent and quite suspicious death of Dr. Makma Makedi, perhaps due to prejudgment feelings towards the Leedei species. It is my recommendation to the personnel assignment board to recall Dr. Yolti at the earliest convenience and have him replaced by a Biochemist knowing how to take proper samples.” In all his rage he did notice that the terminal ID from where the records were altered identified not the Kilonian’s usual terminal but the terminal in the study lab currently occupied by Dr. Bloch. He stormed out and into the corridor, he wanted to confront the Kilonian and questioning him about the infuriating entry, when he ran right into the always quiet Dr. Hilburger. The chrome skinned humanoid looked more artificial than a robot, yet was a living being and technically of human terran descent, he was a Homo Stellaris. The origin of his kind was the result of a race between bio engineering companies to create the perfect deep space worker. Someone who could work and exist for extended periods in space without cumbersome protective suits, but still be able to interact with humans under gravitation and use tools and equipment made for humans. This happened in the dark and disturbing age of Genetic slave cloning just right after Earth had ascended to the Galactic Stage around 2150 OTT that ended with the Gene Clone Slave revolts and the Gene clone war. All surviving and still existing gene clones were recognized as new species and later became individual members of the Union. If Dr. Yolti recalled correctly the Homo Stellaris were the most successful attempt to create such a life form. However a suitable or viable concept could not be achieved by biological means alone, thus cybernetic parts had been part of the Stellaris design, such as a flexible, highly reflective metallic skin, Orifices that could be hermetically sealed, an oxygen supply in form of cartridges that could be snapped into place where standard humans had their lungs. Added radio wave transmission and receiver and so forth. Homo Stellaris still were able to function under one gee and interact just as required by the original design challenge. Yolti knew Stellaris had to change their skins several times during their initial growing period as the skin would not grow with them. How this was exactly done exceeded his knowledge about these chrome skinned humans. He was too furious to apologize and wanted to brush the much heavier Stellaris aside to get to the IST shaft. “Out of my way, George. I am going to rip all legs out of that cursed insect.” The Stellaris moved back and made an inviting gesture.”Please be my guest, Dr. Yolti.” Chapter 12 » Category:Stories